Dark Side
by Blue bird of paradise
Summary: The talk with the Old Lord leaves Frankenstein perturbed. Set before Frankenstein formed a contract with Rai.


**A/N:** This is a gift fic for Foxyatthecorner... actually, she'd requested for a song fic and I did originally intend for it to be a song fic but... Oh well, I did have fun writing this and I hope she'll likes it too! ^^

**::WARNING:: **: Heavy quoting from chapter 289 - 293.

Liberal use of _Italics_ "OTZ

Also, this fic explores the rather insecure side of Frankenstein before he became the almost perfect being that he is now... I mean, even someone like Franky would have felt the need reassess himself upon coming in contact with a being like the Noblesse, right?

* * *

_**DARK SIDE**_

"_**What is the reason for being with him for 10 years?" **_

The Lord's question kept replaying in his head as Frankenstein trod through the forest towards Raizel-nim's mansion. Not just because it's a question that he couldn't answer, rather, what worries him more is that it hasn't even crossed his mind to question his reason for staying with Raizel-nim before.

All these years it had felt so _natural_ for him to stay by that man's side.

He may be a quasi-immortal now, but his human side is not completely lost nor has he forgotten the human conception of time. Spending ten years with a man who takes delight in solitude and not realizing it...why would he do that? What had kept him so occupied these ten years that he hadn't even stopped to think about something so jarringly apparent?

The blatant obviousness of the situation was leering at him, but his mind still refused to process the information. Hindering him from finding the answer by providing him with other troubling informations. For instance, unlike him, ten years is like a blink of an eye to someone like Raizel-nim. _He_ too might have never thought about this because it is too insignificant to _him_. In other words, his existence is too insignificant to _him.._.

The talk with the Lord had brought to light something even more perturbing as well. The reason why he'd never seen Raizel-nim leave _his_ window, let alone the mansion is because _he_ had _chosen_ to be alone even though _he_ has powers far stronger than a clan leader, whereas he had struggled to acquire stronger powers for himself and is _still_ gathering data just to satisfy his curiosity. What was his place when compared to a man like Raizel-nim? ...Did he even _have_ a place?

Frankenstein was feeling insecure, which is not entirely new to him. But it's been a very long time since he'd felt it. It reminded him of a time long past when he was just a powerless human. It made him feel weak once again. A feeling that he had worked so hard to get rid of. Besides, why was he even feeling insecure? It's not like Raizel-nim was going to shut him out of _his_ mansion anytime soon or that he had nowhere else to go. But, no matter how much he tried to convince himself otherwise, he knew now, that what bothers him the most is that that man probably doesn't even _care_ enough to drive him away... No,His thoughts were getting ridiculous. He must pull his act together.

In his confused state, he had unconsciously taken the longer, less trodden path back to the mansion in order to settle his mind. But he has reached the mansion now, he cannot afford to let that man get a whiff of his messed up feelings.

"I apologize I'm quite late." He said, just like a obedient servant should as soon as he entered the room. With luck, _he_ may not reply and he could just escape to the basement where his experiments would keep him busy enough until his mind settles down.

"Did you meet the Lord?" The quietly asked question effectively drove away any hope of the much desired solitude from Frankenstein's mind.

"Yes." He said, trying to cut the conversation short, thinking that maybe _he_ wouldn't press the matter any more. But his damned curious mind made his traitorous tongue to continue, "...he found it strange that you had not sent me to see him sooner." Both of them know very well that the Lord wasn't truly surprised by him not showing up earlier. He'd known the Raizel-nim for far longer than him after all. He'd probably even expected it. It was he who wanted to know...to know where he stood from Raizel-nim's perspective.

"..."

But all he got in return was silence and it grated on Frankenstein's nerves. He's not being dismissed now, is he? He refused to be brushed off like this! He's well aware that he was thinking like a rebellious child, but he couldn't care any less about it right now! And so he continued.

"When we first met, you told Radgar and Gejutel that you would send me to the Lord once my injuries healed. But even after I fully recovered you did not mention anything about it."

The words flowed out of him unhindered. He wasn't filtering them as he usually does. His mind was too turbulent to do that. Otherwise, why would he be reminding Raizel-nim about what he said on the day they met? Surely _he'd_ remember, right? As much as he loathed to rob _him_ of _his_ peaceful time in front of the window, he had to know what's going on in _his_ mind.

Apparently, Raizel-nim's opinion matters to him far more than he'd imagined.

"Why...did you not send me to face the Lord sooner?" His words tumbled out coated with more apprehension than he'd intended but he'd finally asked it! He was being far more honest than he usually considered to be safe. It was very unlike him. But on the other hand there is no point in hiding anything from this man. He must have read his thoughts already... And deep down, he hoped and believed that _he_ wouldn't slight him for the poorly concealed insecurity behind his words.

"..."

Still no reply? Normally _his_ silence wouldn't have fazed him. But he needs to hear _his_ response today...

"I forgot."

Just when he thought that he wouldn't get a reply from Raizel-nim, and his brain was trying to come up with other ways to make _him_ speak, he got a response which completely floored him. Of all the reasons that _he_ could have given...

"Huh?" The unintelligible sound escaped his mouth embarrassing him even further.

"I forgot about it." _He_ repeated, in the same neutral tone as before. It was how _he_ usually spoke but right now it made Frankenstein feel sick. He's truly being brushed off right now, isn't he? And he didn't feel like protesting anymore. He left the room quietly with as much dignity as the situation he had willing put himself in would permit.

* * *

"_**I forgot about it." **_

"_**I forgot." **_

"_**I forgot."**_

"_**...forgot."**_

The words kept ringing in his mind unforgivingly as he lay on his bed. He'd drowned himself in his research the whole day. Predictably these thoughts didn't bother him then. While he was in his lab everything else would take a backseat including the thoughts about the man who has taken a permanent residence in his mind. But now that he was trying to get some rest, they came back to the forefront with vengeance.

Ever since the day he saw _him_ standing in front of the window, with _his_ back turned to him after admitting that _he_ leaves the house only when the Lord summons _him_ and the last time_ he'd_ set _his_ foot outside the mansion was around a decade ago, he couldn't bring himself to think of anything else.

How could seeing the world from behind a small window be enough for _him_? Being at a standstill like that for god-knows-how-long is something Frankenstein couldn't phantom. He had to crack the highly complex puzzle that Raizel-nim was to him back then. Heck, he even considered doing an onomastic* research of his name! However, it didn't take very long for the curiosity with which he had initially regarded the man to change.

He started sympathizing with that man.

He thought that _he_ had been ostracised by the other nobles because _he_ was stronger than them. _Different_ from them. He was more than clever enough to realize that the clan leaders who visited _him_ only came in order to know more about the human with inhuman powers whom _he_ had taken under _his_ wings. But, he wasn't clever enough to realize that Raizel-nim wouldn't look so lonely yet completely serene if _he_ had actually been _forced_ into solitude.

But now, with the vital piece of information the Lord has provided him with, everything fell into place. No one would or could stop _him_ if _he_ decides to live a free life, but _he_ had chosen to imprison _himself..._to free those who are comfortable only in _his_ absence. This man's kindness is beyond his level of comprehension. The realization must have made him feel humbled - and it did. But it also made him feel unreasonably disappointed because of the possibility that _he_ had let him stay _only_ out of kindness.

_**Or perhaps pity**_ - whispered a bone chilling voice from the dark recess of his mind, alarming Frankenstein. He jolted up from his reclined position. He was allowing this matter to affect him too much! Allowing Dark spear an opening to influence his thinking even while he wasn't even in a battle... He must pull his act together at once! But right when he was about to take a deep breath to calm himself, he felt the presence of Raizel-nim approaching him.

_He _seems to have one hell of a timing... Hold on, why was _he_ approaching his room? Sure, this was _his_ mansion, but he'd never seen that man leave his window unless it was something extremely important... Before his mind could start guessing at all the possible reasons, his body had acted on its own accord and opened the door for Raizel-nim.

They were standing face to face now and once again Frankenstein was reminded of exactly why this man had been constantly occupying his mind for the past 10 years. It's those hauntingly beautiful eyes of his... Wait, was that a flash of concern he saw reflected in those eyes? Or was it confusion? ...Was he the cause of that? Frankenstein's heart was thudding faster than ever. How could this man so effortlessly make him feel pitifully weak and uncertain? And as he was getting progressively agitated, Raizel-nim's expression also grew more and more concerned... Was that a flash of hurt or perhaps sadness? And then suddenly _he_ turned around and left just as abruptly as _he_ had appeared. Leaving Frankenstein behind, completely dumbfounded.

Frankenstein wanted to chase after _him_, even if he wouldn't get any explanation from _him_ on _his_ behavior... For so long he'd only been looking at _his_ back, rarely did he get the chance to see _his_ face. The tea and dinner which he serves in hopes of seeing _him _show even a little bit of interest in something other than _his_ window would more often than not remain untouched. He had even taken the liberty to renovate the whole mansion including _his_ room but his efforts didn't even earn a sideway glance from _him_ (though he did have an ulterior motive for doing that - he just couldn't bear to watch an ethereal beauty living amongst cobwebs and in perpetual darkness!) _._

But today _he'd_ left the window on _his_ own accord and had come in search of him, he was sure of that, but... why? Did _he_ need something? He should act now - go after _him_ to find out what prompted this unexpected action. But… though it embarrasses him to admit, the intensity in _his_ gaze had immobilized him. He, who could walk past a mutilated corpse without even giving it a second glance (unless he wanted it for any of his experiments), was left paralyzed from just a glance into a pair of soulful eyes... what a farce! Frankenstein bit back a snarl at that thought and slid down to the floor once his heart beat became regular again. It is not right to chase after _him_ now. For all he wanted to do right now was to envelope that deceptively frail looking being in his arms and remain that way until any and all hint of loneliness is erased from those hauntingly expressive twin pools of red... Yeah, like that's ever going to happen.

_He_ doesn't need my comfort, Frankenstein thought dejectedly. There was a time when he'd thought of _him_ as a child in need to be taken care of, but that was a self-created illusion which didn't last very long. After all, _he's_ lived for a much longer time than him. _He_ is someone who is content with remaining in solitude... Still, today _he_ left the window to come here because _he_ wanted to see him... which is very unusual of him! Unless... _he_ thought that he needed _his_ help... With a sinking feeling, he realized that _he_ must have felt Dark Spear's energy spilling beyond his control while he was lost in his thoughts... How embarrassing! Frankenstein groaned and burrowed his face into his hands in shame.

...Tbc...

***Onomastics** or onomatology is the study of proper names of all kinds and the origins of names.

* * *

_**A/N:**_ Happy 11-12-13 to all! ^_^

Thanks for giving this fic a try! I'll be eagerly waiting for your reviews! It'll motivate me to upload the second half sooner! ;)


End file.
